


Teaming Up

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Teaming Up

Eyeing Matt, JJ pointed toward the door at the back of the house. First at herself and then at him. They were looking for two unsubs both of whom were highly trained fighters. After getting the cue from Luke and Spencer, they would enter so they were covered at all entrances.

“Now,” Luke whispered.

Nodding, Matt pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers, allowing JJ to enter first, her gun held high and her finger on the trigger. All it took was five pounds of pressure and she was ready for it. Inside the house all was quiet, but they were here. She could feel it in the stiffness of her bones. Looking at Matt, she could see he felt the same, his muscles tense and ready and reflexive at the slightest foreign movement. 

“Ah!” 

With a quick flick of a silver blade, Matt cried out, blood dripping from his forearm and landing on the gun that had been knocked from his grasp. All of his Delta Force training had prepared him this. The taller of the two unsubs took advantage of Matt’s pain, kicking the gun across the floor and out of arm’s reach. Quickly dipping out of the way, Matt avoided the unsub’s fist and dropped to the floor, using his legs to bring the man down with him.

JJ did the same with the other unsub though she was managing to keep a hold on her gun. They needed at least one of them alive, so as his fist slammed down near the side of her head, she fought against the urge to use it. 

“Matt!”

Kicking the table, she grabbed the candlestick that fell and threw it in Matt’s direction, praying he’d catch in time to disarm his opponent. The candlestick fell near his right hand so he picked it up and swung as hard as he could, squeezing out from under the man’s weight while he was clutching at his head.

After popping up off the floor, JJ punched the unsub in the stomach twice and while he was incapacitated, she pulled on his arm and swung him toward the man attacking Matt. Both of them toppled backward, knocking the bookshelves on the wall down onto the floor. “Stop!” Matt screamed. “You’re under arrest!” 

During the scuffle, he’d lost his handcuffs so he turned around to grab the pair JJ threw in his direction. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” she said breathlessly. Bending down, she cuffed the other unconscious unsub and grunted. Fights were always exhausting, but these two paled in comparison to others she’d fought over the years. “Piece of cake, right?”

“Oh, yea,” he laughed. “This was a walk in the park.”


End file.
